It's My Life
by Confuse Your Muse
Summary: This was previously Life or Something Like It but my computer lost the files so im starting it again...enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Welcome to Black Pearl High  
  
Jack Sparrow walked slowly into the walls of Hell. Or actually, it was Black Pearl High School. But to the seventeen year old, High School was Hell. Nothing ever went right for him. His life, in his opinion was trash.  
  
Clad in all black, he waited for the bell to ring. The warm September morning was a comfort to his smaller, cold frame. He climbed onto a picnic table, and pulled out his CD player. Sliding on his headphones, and pressing the 'play' button, he heard the sounds of Vendetta Red playing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
William Turner, classic know-it-all, geek, you name it, he was called it, pulled up into the parking lot of his High School, sighing, dreading another day of seeing Elizabeth Swann, the beautiful girl of his dreams sucking the lips off Norrington. Norrington was a classic jock. Handsome, athletic and popular. Everything Will was not.  
  
Checking his watch, he saw that he had ten minutes to waste until the bell rang. There was nothing to do but read. So, getting out of his forest green explorer, he made his way over to an empty table. Unfortunately, there were none. So, choosing the next best thing, a table with only one person at it.  
  
This just wasn't his day. He realized that the other person sitting at the table was none other that Jack Sparrow the nefarious man-whore. But really, in all reality, Will didn't see anything wrong with that. At least the guy had the guts to talk to girls, unlike himself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jack heard someone sit down next to him, or felt it anyway. Not like he could hear over his CD, now playing Opiate Summer. Looking over he saw Will Turner, or at least he thought that's who it was, not being good with names and all.  
  
Will looked over at him, an annoyed look on his face. "Do you mind turning that down, I can't concentrate." He said to Jack. He just rolled his eyes and fiddled with the knob on the side of the player.  
  
"Happy?" Jack asked the boy. He nodded, turning his head back to the book in his hands. "Lord of the Rings. You've got good taste in books, I'll give you that."  
  
"Like you've ever read a book in your life. Not so much as know a good book." Now it was Will's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Actually, Liam, I have." Jack glared at the brunette. "I've read each of those books ten times."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will was having a staring contest with Jack when Elizabeth Swann chose this moment to grace his line of vision with her presence. He shuttered, suddenly feeling cold. Jack looked at him, shaking his head.  
  
"Honestly, it's not that cold." He said to him, but Will wasn't listening, he was starring at the vision of loveliness that stopped a mere ten feet from him. "Ah. So it's not the cold. You've found yourself a girl. And a nice looking one at that." Will dumbly nodded. "Close your mouth." He heard from what seemed like miles away. "There are easier ways to catch a fly."  
  
Will snapped back to reality, closing his mouth, blushing. Jack laughed. Will's head whipped around. "What's so funny?" he asked the dark haired boy who was shaking from suppressed laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just looked so stupid. Just go up and talk to her, ask her out, or something. Don't just sit here."  
  
*Wow, for a man-whore, he sure does give some good advice.* Will thought to himself, but shook his head. "She's got a boyfriend."  
  
"If you don't, I will." Jack said, giving him a little shove in the back. Just then the bell rang. "Great, the 'Bell to Hell' sounds. Oh look, it's Lucifer himself." Jack said as Norrington jogged up to Elizabeth. "You lost your chance, mate." He walked off, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Home room was always a drag. Especially Spanish. He'd taken French in Freshman year, he hated it. But, Spanish wasn't any better.  
  
"Buenos Dias, Clase." The teacher, Señorita Johnson said, walking up to the front of the room. She had the attendance sheet in her hand, and she started waving it in the air. There were only three Juniors taking Spanish 1, most others were in Español 2, or 3.  
  
Jack tuned the teacher out, until he heard he name. "Here." he said monotonously. Gazing fixedly at the chalk board. He had only been in the class for three weeks, and already he couldn't stand the class. Actually, he found the class it's self, interesting, it was the teacher that made the class drag on.  
  
Starring at the bell, longing for the forty-two minute class to be over, but, it only just started. There was a knock at the door, and in walked a girl, not just any girl, but one to make Jack stop and thank the Lord he had taken the class. She was tall, but not overly so, about five foot seven. Olive skin, and dark hair. But her eyes, they were beautiful. A mix between blue and green he noticed as she walked by his chair, handing the teacher a note.  
  
"Clase, we have a new estudiante. This is Ana-Maria. She's from California. Por favor, make her feel welcome." They all started to say hello. Señorita scanned the room for an empty seat. "Take a seat over there by Mr. Sparrow." Jack raised his hand so she knew who 'Mr. Sparrow' was.  
  
She walked quietly to the back of the room, sitting across from Jack. She slouched in her seat, taking out her notebook ready to take notes. Jack scribbled a note to her, Ana-Maria, nice to meet you, the name is Jack. He wrote, folding it, and flicking it on to her desk.  
  
She opened it and smiled, writing her reply back. The pleasure is all mine Jack. What have we been doing? She folded it again and sent it flying over to his desk. He looked over to her and mouthed 'nothing'.  
  
Miss Johnson told the class to open to page three, they would be picking names on Friday, and to start looking now.  
  
Ana wrote to Jack What name are you gonna pick?  
  
Jack thought for a moment, before writing back, No se. This continued for the rest of the period, them giving each other name ideas.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will was sitting in second period, just as the bell rang. He loved Algebra II, not for the class, in fact, math was his worst subject. But because they sat in alphabetical order, and Turner comes after Swann, not Norrington, in fact, David Norrington wasn't even in this class, he wasn't in any math, him being a Senior. (In this school, you only need three years of math to graduate.) In the back of the class room, Will sat furiously taking notes, every now and then, glancing at Elizabeth. She was sitting back in her chair, casually jotting down anything that she may need to remember.  
  
He sighed, he didn't knew why he tried, he'd never get math. English and Science, no problem, but Algebra II. He rubbed his tired eyes, and starting to take notes again, writing the examples from on the board onto his notebook. He chanced a glance at Elizabeth, and noticed her looking at him! He almost felt his heart stop. She turned away, and his heart sank. But, she produced a note from her pocket of her hip-huggers. She held it out in the isle way for him to take it.  
  
With shaky hands, he reached out and grabbed the note, his fingers lightly touching hers. Need help? It read, he turned to her and nodded furiously, fighting the urge to get down on his hands and knees and thank God then and there. She passed him another You have study hall fourth period right, I'll help you then. He gave her a grateful smile before continuing to write notes in his book. Or, more correctly 'I love E.S.' over and over again. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to write that on the same page as his notes. Or was he. After five lines of 'I love E.S.' he realized where he was writing this, and she would see it eventually. *Damn pen* he said to himself, turning to a clean page to continue with the pointless babbling of an ancient and boring math teacher, who, by the way, couldn't teach a dog to fetch. And was bitten by a squirrel. (Seriously, my Geometry teacher was bitten by a squirrel.)  
  
The bell rang, signaling the students to switch classes. He headed down the hall to his locker for his gym clothes, messily shoved in a bag in the back of his locker. He went down the stairs to the gym, conveniently located on the other side of the school. He made it just as the bell rang. He dived down the steps to the locker room just in time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was in the locker room, getting ready for the easiest quarter credit he'd ever had. The door to the locker room burst open and in ran Will, late as usual. He made a world record time for fastest time getting dressed. Jack just rolled his eyes, casually changing from his black t- shirt to a burgundy and gold Raiders shirt. "You get enough of a workout every day getting from where ever you come from to here don't you?" he asked Will, who was still panting out of breath from the run. "It's amazing you should be on track, or cross country." Will nodded his thanks and turned to the guy next to him.  
  
"What do you think, Drew, am I cross country worthy?" Will asked his friend, who happened to be one of the star runners for the Black Pearl Raiders cross country. His nickname was Mercury, dubbed by some of the guys for his ability to fly around the course. He broke three school records in his Freshman year alone. Drew shrugged and answered.  
  
"If you would ever try out. Give it a shot. Who knows, the man-whore is right, you get enough exercise every day, pretty soon you'll get my nickname." He laughed a little, then stopped seeing the look on Jacks face.  
  
The three boy's made their way up the stairs into the gym, taking a seat on the bleachers. Jack sat away from the other two, he was kind of a loner.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
All of fourth period Elizabeth was helping Will. She sat in a chair to his left, his text book open on her lap. She sat, writing down what he needed to do, seeing as how they can't talk during study hall.  
  
Will looked up to see Jack sitting at the other side of the room, starring at a page in a book, squinting he saw the cover, The Two Towers okay, so maybe he did read the books. A girl with dark hair walked over to him and stole the book from his grip. He shook his head at their childish antics.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully for anyone until it was time to leave. Will looked out at the picnic tables to see Jack on the same one he was sitting at this morning. The thing was, school had ended an hour ago. Will stayed after for academic challenge, and he doubted Jack was in any other after school club.  
  
"Why are you still here?" he asked him. Jack looked up at Will, a look of pain etched across his young face.  
  
"I stay here as long as possible. I'm not really wanted at home, and I don't feel like getting the shit beat outta me by my old man. K?" He said, laying his head on the picnic table.  
  
"Oh." Will replied "Do you wanna come over to my house, you don't have to worry, your parents won't find you there." Jack nodded, getting up and following Will over to his car.  
  
"Nice ride." Jack muttered as he climbed in.  
  
They arrived little more than ten minutes later, to a beautiful Spanish style house. A little girl about nine was playing with a Golden Retriever in the front yard. "Hi Liam." She said, eyeing Jack. "Who's that?" she said gesturing to Jack.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." Jack answered for himself."And you are?" He asked  
  
"That's my sister Angel. Angel, is mom inside?" The girl nodded, throwing the Frisbee for her dog.  
  
They walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Turner was cooking something on the stove. "Hello dear. Did you have a good day at school?" She asked her son.  
  
"Same as usual. Mom, can Jack stay for a while?" she nodded.  
  
"Do you like spaghetti?" she asked Jack. He shook his head 'yes', and followed Will to what was his room on the second floor.  
  
"Your mom seems nice." Jack said. Suddenly interested in the carpet. "Mine died giving birth to my brother Jason." He closed his eyes, picturing the rainy day in March in the cemetery, the cherry coffin being lowered into the ground. "Your lucky to have such a good family. My life is trash." He said voicing what was going through his mind as soon as he saw the house while going down the drive-way.  
  
"I'm sorry." Will said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault." He looked up, and around the room. "Nice pics. Is that Liv Tyler?" He gestured to a picture of Arwen. Will nodded. "Lord of the Rings fan, I shouldda known You'd have a pic somewhere in here."  
  
They ate dinner, talking about everything from girls to Will signing up for cross country. Mrs. Turner agreed, he'd be a good runner, then again, mom's are supposed to say things like that to their kids.  
  
"Thanks for the meal Mrs. Turner, it was excellent, I better go, don't wanna get to beat up too badly." he got up and put his shoes on. "Give me a ride Will?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Wait in the car, I'll be right there." Jack slid his other shoe on, and left for the car.  
  
"Liam, hun. What did your friend mean?" Mrs. Turner asked her son when Jack left.  
  
"I think his dad beats him." Will said sighing. "He says he's not wanted at home. I found him sitting on a picnic table after academic challenge."  
  
"The poor dear, he seemed so nice to me. I wonder why anyone would do such a thing as to hit their own child. The emotional damage that poor boy must have." Will agreed, and left to take Jack home.  
  
"Mom says you can come over again when ever you want." Will said, climbing into his car. They drove to Jacks house in silence, except for Jack telling him when to turn.  
  
"This is it." They had stopped in front of a nice farm house. "See you tomorrow at school." He opened the door of the explorer. At that moment there was the sound of something glass smashing into a wall. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck. And remember, if you ever need anything, call me, my number is in the Student Directory. And if you need a place to stay, we have a spare room." With that, Jack left and walked into the only place on Earth he should be loved but wasn't. Will stayed a minute after he Jack went inside, to hear screams of pain as something glass was thrown at Jack and a voice yelling at him. Something about never leaving like that again, or something of that nature. His dad was probably drunk most likely. Poor kid, he won't be at school tomorrow.  
  
I forgot to do this last time. Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters I'd be rich, and I'm not so we can make a good assumption that I don't so don't sue me. I wish I owned Johnny Depp, Orlando is always good too. 


	2. After That Night

I forgot to do this last time. Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters I'd be rich, and I'm not so we can make a good assumption that I don't so don't sue me. I wish I owned Johnny Depp, Orlando is always good too.  
  
Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers for the feed back Don't worry the story will continue, just as long as I don't die or something. And by the way, Sparrows Girl, my teacher really did get bit by a squirrel, and a jelly fish too.  
  
People, I am sssooo sorry about this, I re-wrote it twice, it seemed a little suicidal the first time, I'll save the serious drama for later, but for now heres the next chapter. Sorry again 'bout the wait, it'll never be this long again. I hope.  
  
Chapter 2:After That Night  
  
The Next day at School, Will sat next to Drew talking about Cross Country when Jack walked up to him.  
  
"Liam, can I talk to you a minute?" He was shaking, and there were cuts along his face, along with a black eye. Will nodded and got up. Jack led him to an empty table along the edge of a wooded area.  
  
*Wow, his dad really did a number on him* he thought to himself as he watched Jack take out a lighter. He kept making it light and stop, over and again. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the deep cut going across his left cheek.  
  
Jack put the lighter away and sighed. "Same as usual, a few lucky punches, a few bottles broken over my head, nothing new." He spoke with a forced calmness, but he was still shaking. He laughed nervously. "Come on Will, nothing too bad happened to me I'm here ain't I?" Will starred into Jacks dark brown eyes.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Will asked, a serious expression on his face. Jack shrugged, getting up. "Oh, and what's with the lighter, you know your not allowed to have them on school property." The look in Jack's eye made him shut up. It was the same look that he'd seen in all those horror movies when the murder is about to kill someone. Will shuttered. "Sorry I j- "  
  
Jack cut him off with another look, "Dude, it's all right, it just keeps me calm, that's all. I'm a little, er, sensitive when someone mentions my pyro tendinancies." He pulled out the silver lighter, the only color in his outfit. They both walked back out into the area of more crowded picnic tables where they left Drew.  
  
"Will, there you are. I was just talking with the other guys in C.C. they agreed you could try out late." He grinned and sat down next to Drew and Mike another one of the Cross Country runners.  
  
As they all got settled outside, a shadow passed, or to be more precise, Norrington and his gang of jocks. "Well well, what do we have have here? Did the man-whore finally get a girl that he couldn't handle, or is the allure of women gone?" As he said this he looked from Jack the marks on his face to Will.  
  
Jack snapped. He got up and dived onto Norrington."You stupid fucker!" Jack yelled to him before he started beating him. He was really strong seeing as how he was the smaller of the two.  
  
Ana Maria hurried over to the fight along with Elizabeth. "We've gotta get them apart before they kill each other." Elizabeth said to Ana. She nodded and tried to pull Jack off the Quarterback. Will deiced to help, and picked him up by the back of his shirt.  
  
As they were separated, Jack started to fight tooth and nail to get back to the fight. "Let me at 'im. The stupid fucker should burn in Hell." Now he really looked like one of the horror movie physco's. Ana stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Jack, come on leave him alone, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She said soothingly.  
  
"Oh yes I do. Or hasn't he told you yet? That's just like him, smooth talking his way to get into a girls pants." Jack stopped struggling and looked at Ana, the hurt etched in her face. "Yes, the little man-whore just likes you for one thing, and I guarantee you it's not your personality."  
  
She turned around and faced Norrington. "Look, he may have a reputation, but at least he has a personality. And I haven't seen him try anything on anyone since I moved here, now you. I feel sorry for your girlfriend, I've seen you in study hall with that bimbo." He stood speechless, glaring at her.  
  
"Watch it new girl, or you just might find yourself-" but he never got to finnish for Liz walked over to him and back-handed him.  
  
"We're through David." She went over to stand next to Will who still had a hold of Jack, although he had stopped fighting. She was glaring at him. "Come on Will, you need to get Jack outta here before the principal comes over." She stayed back with Ana after the two guys had left. "You know, what he said about Jack, it was true for a while, but I think you changed him. He really likes you, I can tell. Well I gotta go, see you in English." She straitened her cheerleader outfit and went over to her other friends and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will was taking Jack to his first period class after the bell had rung. "See you sometime OK, your gonna be fine, right?" Jack gave him a reassuring smile and sat in his seat.  
  
Jack was alone in the class sitting at his desk, looking through the list of names on page three. Ana came in a few minutes later, books in hand and sat across from the dark haired boy, the cut above his left eye started to bleed, dripping into his eye, yet he made no effort to stem the flow of blood.  
  
"Jack." She said quietly, looking him in the eye. "What happened, I know you didn't get those from fighting that ass."  
  
Jack blinked and turned his head, suddenly interested with the non- sense writing of past students. "I'm fine okay." She got up and sat in the chair in front of him, facing him. She reached out her hand and gently wiped away a drop of blood.  
  
"No your not, I can tell. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Just start, I'll listen." She looked at him, he was now fiddling with a necklace with what looked to have some sort of Chinese writing on it.  
  
Students started filing in, mostly freshmen, talking and laughing, not one noticed the deep and bleeding cuts over Jacks face. Hopefully today they wouldn't have to go in front of the class to do a dialogue today.  
  
After attendance, Señorita Johnson gave them time to look up names. Jack and Ana went to the computer lab next door, searching the internet. Jack sat in the swiveling chair thinking which name suits him better, Rafael or Nero. Not getting an answer from his spinning he deiced to ask the professional opinion of Ana. "What do you think, Rafael or Nero?" he stopped his spinning and looked at her, or what he could see of the spinning blend of colors.  
  
"Nero. Definitely, it means powerful, I think it's perfect." she smiled. "What about me, I've got Reya, Celina, or Lita." she read off a list of names she had rounded down to.  
  
"Myself, I kinda like the sound of Celina, but that's just me." He started to spin again until the teacher aid in the room yelled at him.  
  
"Then Celinal it is. Nero." She said using his new name. "Remember, have a backup name just in case someone takes it tomorrow." The bell rang and they set off for their next class.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will was nervous, they were taking a test today, even though the studying with Liz had helped, he was still a nervous wreck.  
  
The teacher passed out the test, while all the students were settling down. "Begin." She said simply. Will looked over the test, starting with the bonus as usual.  
  
For once he had actuall finished a test and didn't have to make it up the next day with the math tutor. Who also couldn't teach math worth shit. He was quite proud of himself. He even got a few chapters done in the book he needed to read for English. This is something else he had never achieved before in Algebra II. He looked over at Liz who was doodling in her notebook. They were allowed to talk for the last five minutes of class now that everyone was done.  
  
"Elizabeth," he started. "Oops, sorry, Liz." He said again correcting himself. "Thanks for sticking up for us this morning. I really apriciate it." He started to blush.She smiled at him and made her way to English while he went the other way to gym class.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was in the bathroom, cleaning the cuts on his face, and skipping class. He would probably just go to the movies, pretend he was sick, have his grandmother pick him up. She understood perfectly that he was almost never sick. She knew about his father, but was not his legal guardian. Too bad in Jack's opinion, she was his mother's mom, and was just like he remembered his own mom to be.  
  
He made his way to the office after cleaning up. He was quite good at making himself look sick. He would only use this excuse a few times a semester. Today seemed like as good enough day as any. He opened the clear glass door to the office.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, how nice to see you again." Mr. Martin, the principal said nodding to him. Jack blinked and sat down, suddenly feeling "ill" he put his head in his hands and started shaking. Mrs. Lanson, the kind old nurse made her way over to him.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" She asked looking at him with concern etched across her face. "You don't seem well, would you like to lay down?" She gestured to the couch in her office. He got up and walked into the familiar room. For some reason, every time he went in here, he always got dizzy. Which, he guessed would make him look even more sick than he would have.  
  
After twenty minutes, Mrs. Lanson walked back in to find Jack 'sleeping'. She shook her head and called his house. No one answered so, his grandmother was the next house she tried.  
  
"Hello?" Someone asked  
  
"Hello, is this Mrs. Johnson?"  
  
"Yes, this is she." Jack's grandmother said wondering who this could be.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Lanson, the school nurse. Your grandson is here. He doesn't seem to be feeling well, are you free to pick him up?" The nurse asked, turning her head so as she could see Jack. 'The poor dear' she thought.  
  
"Yes, I'll be right over." She answered. "Thank you." She hung up and headed left almost at once to pick up Jack.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will was now in Chemistry, almost asleep. How could these people be so dumb. This was ninth grade science they were reviewing because no one could remember what density was. Really, there were about six people that got it, out of 25. Not very good odds if you asked him.  
  
"Turn to page 174 in your books, I want you to read section 5-1 and 5- 2 and the reviews for tomorrow, you can use the last fifteen minutes to begin." Mr. Molnar said, writing the assignment on the bored. Will started on the review, having already read while the teacher was going over the assignment from last night. He looked over to his right where Mike(a/n: yes dragonfuzzy, that Mike), another C.C. runner, and star saxophone player was starring off into space.  
  
"Mr. Puhalla, I have the strangest feeling that you did not finnish all twenty two problems in two minutes." Mr. Molnar said. "Mr. Puhalla, are you even listening?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I just spaced out for a minute." He opened his textbook and started the review. Mike looked over at Will and rolled his eyes. Will shook his head at his friend, he was a different one, he knew what he was starring at, the girl sitting in front of him. Her name was Breanna, but most people knew her as Bree, just like the town in LOTR. Another fan of the books. She was pretty, not very quite, and had a mouth on her.(she could cuss the paint off the walls. ((Where did I hear that from?)) )  
  
Will looked from Mike to Bree and back again, raising his eyebrows, and muttered 'go for it' under his breath. There was a shocker, him, Will Turner, giving out romantic advice. The apocalypse must be upon the planet.  
  
The next fifteen minutes passed slowly, then he was off to History. Another one of his 'favorite' classes. Mr. Patton, the teacher was a reason the school was Hell. He was better known as "The History Nazi." Only bad grades and mountains of homework came out of that class. (Did I mention 180 or more question, impossible test? Our History teacher is really called that. Well, not to his face.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jack's grandmother came and picked him up fifteen minutes after Mrs. Lanson had called.  
  
"Your not really sick are you?" She asked him once they were in her car. He shook his head 'no'. "I figured as much. Do you want some lunch, or a ride somewhere?" She asked him.  
  
He thought for a minute. "Could you drop me off at the movie theater? The RETURN OF THE KING is out, I wanna see it." (YAY! I love that movie, seen it twice.) She smiled and turned right out of the school parking lot.  
  
"Do you need money hun?" She asked her oldest grandson.  
  
"I'm okay, I just got my paycheck Monday. The movie should start around noon. What time is it?" He said, looking at the digital clock above the AM/FM radio. 11:41 that would give him plenty of time to get there and get a seat. "Could you pick me up at 3:30, and if my dad asks where I am, I'm staying after school for band practice."  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
School let out at two thirty and Will made his way over to the locker room where he would meet the rest of the team. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and the girls on the team filed in. The Black Pearl Raider Cross Country team consisted of four guys (not including Will.) Drew, Mike, Kyle, and Ryan. There were four girls also, Kelcie, Bree, Megan, and Sarah.  
  
"OK guys, and girls." Drew said, "Today, we're gonna have a normal practice, but before that, Will wants to try out." He looked over at Will and gave him a reassuring nod.  
  
Things went well, it was almost a sure thing that he would make the team. After Drew announced to the team, their newest member, they continued practice. It was a three mile course which Will place third in, only beaten by Drew and Kelcie. They were the fastest people in school, and almost impossible to beat.  
  
After practice, and showers, Drew and Mike came up to Will.  
  
"Nice practice. Your gonna do fine." Mike said, pulling a shirt over his bare chest.(A/N:Dragonfuzzy, by the way, the Ryan is the one your thinking of.) "The next match is when, next Friday?" Mike looked over at Drew who was putting on his shoes.  
  
"Yep, remember, the Tigers are gonna be there, we don't wanna lose to them. The school would never hear the end of it." The Springfield Tigers and Black Pearl Raiders were rivals in every sport. When ever they played each other, someone would always end up going away mad. Meaning the winning team would wake up the next morning with their cars egged and their trees TP'd.  
  
Will left and made his way home eager to get some food in his stomache. He was starving. His mom, and sister were waiting for him when he got home. This scene didn't look good. There was no light in his little sisters eyes, no smile to greet him. Something was definitely up. Suddenly, he didn't know why, but his hunger left him. 


	3. Homecoming

Here you's go. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the feed-back. I luff you all.  
  
Chapter 3:Homecoming  
  
Will looked at his mother, worry etched in his young face as she glanced at him, nearing tears. "Will, hun, you know how your father was stationed in Iraq?" Will's mother asked.  
  
Will nodded. His father had left a month before school started, he was really worried now, discussions about his father were few and far apart for fear that they would build false hopes. It's what his dad had said to do. 'Go on now, don't worry about me. I'll be find, we aren't doing much fighting at the moment. I'll write as much as I can.' They only received two letters since he left.  
  
"Well, we've just got word that he and a few other men have gone missing. No one knows what happened, they're just gone. There's still a good chance they're still alive." She looked down at the ground, tears falling down her cheeks and making little pools on the sidewalk.  
  
"There's always hope mum." Angel said hugging her mom as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Yeah," Will added, walking up to his mother and sister. "He'll be fine. He'll come back. Just give it time." Even as he said this doubt filled his mind, as he put a comforting arm on his mothers shoulder.  
  
(Jump ahead to fifth period and the announcements)  
  
The principal came on the intercom in the room for the afternoon announcements. "Good Afternoon." He said. Usually, at this time Will would tune him out preferring the History Nazi's lectures than useless garbage, but today was different. Today he paid attention."Good luck to the football team as they go up against the Mustangs tonight. Congratulations to the Band for making this weeks Band of the Week." Will smiled at thins. He was always proud of the fact that he was in the band. "Remember, Homecoming is next week, followed by the Fall Homecoming dance the next night. The cost for the dance this year is $10 for singles and $15 for couples. Thank you and good afternoon. Enjoy your weekend." The speakers switched off and Mr. Patton continued to talk about the American Civil War. A totally boring subject.  
  
'Hmm. Homecoming. I wonder if Liz would wanna go with me.' He thought to himself as the bell rang. This bell meant only one thing, LUNCH! The greatest period in school. Will got out of his seat after copying his homework and went to his locker to retrieve his lunch.  
  
*~*(New person) Mike*~*  
  
Mike walked into the cafeteria and sighed. The smell of food was a calming thing. Even if it *was* the school food. He looked over and saw Bree talking with the other girls in C.C. Kelcie saw him coming and moved over to give him room. He inhaled deeply, for some reason he was nervous. Normally he could talk to Bree with no problem. Today was different, perhaps it was the fact that he could be facing rejection, or humiliation that made his blood run cold.  
  
He walked over to the table and sat down in the space provided for him by Kelcie. He waited a minute for her to stop talking to Megan. "Hey Mike." She said to him. "What's up?" She asked, her attention now focused on him.  
  
"The sky, birds, clouds." He said smiling, it was an inside joke that only the two of them understood. "Besides that, nothing." 'Smooth. Stupid dumb ass' the voice in his head said. 'Real smooth.'  
  
"Cool." She said getting up. "Anyone commin' with?" She pointed to the lunch line. Mike got up followed by Sarah for Ryan Maxwell had just gotten in line. "Standing in line with me will not give you much more of a chance with Ryan." Bree added, rolling her eyes. It was obvious to anyone but Ryan that Sarah has the hots for him. He was smart, funny, tall, and a little mysterious. He'd get along well with Sarah who liked that kind of thing in a guy.  
  
They made their way casually into line. Ryan was standing there, looking bored as Hell, judging by the far-away look in his eye's. "Hey Maxwell." Mike said to him, jerking the dark haired boy out of his ravine. He nodded at them. Sarah went up and started talking to him. Mike just shook his head and started to talk to Bree.  
  
"God I hate school" She said sighing lightly.  
  
"I concur."(That's for you Artemis17!) He said, spinning once. He looked at her, her strawberry-blonde hair spilling over her delicate shoulder, silvery-blue eyes sparkling. She tilted her head slightly to one side, studying him. 'Spit it out dufus.' The voice said again. "Do you have a date to homecoming yet?"  
  
"No, why, are you asking me out?" She looked at him with questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Why, you don't wanna go with me or something?" He asked paling slightly. She laughed.  
  
"No stupid, I'd love to go with you. I'm just bein' hard on you that's all." She said hugging him, and then kissing him lightly.  
  
"I thought so." He said kissing her back. And so forms the first couple between the CC kids.  
  
*~*Ryan's POV*~*  
  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mike asked Breann to Homecoming with him. "Young love." I said, shaking my head. They were still standing there in their own little world, still kissing each other.  
  
"It's the best kind." Sarah said "Hey, you two, PDA. Please, my virgin eyes." They parted rather reluctantly. "I can't wait until the dance." I think she was hinting at something. Who knows with this girl. "I love those dances. The lights, music, and then there's Sparrow when he spikes the punch."  
  
"Yeah, then all those dumb enough to drink it, no one can walk strait for the rest of the night." I said "It's great." Closing my eye's I sighed remembering band camp.  
  
"Do you remember that one time at band camp?" We asked together. I laughed, some things never change. "When we played lap tag." I finished.  
  
"Yeah, those were some great times. Then somehow he managed to get all the seniors to-" I stopped, and shuttered, that was a not so nice memory that doesn't need to be revisited.  
  
"Please don't go there." She said to me, smiling, her green eyes stood out against her pale face and raven hair giving her an extra sparkle. 'Wow, she's cute.' said the voice inside my head. 'Where'd that come from?' "Hey, spur of the moment idea here...wanna go to Homecoming with me?" 'Please say yes. Ack! The effect of women.'  
  
"Did you need to ask?" She asked me quietly, almost looking like she was praying this was actually happening. I shrugged. "Sure I'll go with you. How could I resist that smile?"  
  
Was I smiling? I didn't know I had an irresistible smile. I wonder what else she's thinking. "Am I irresistible ?" I asked smirking  
  
"I've never had you, wouldn't know." She said. "But from what I can tell yes, you are."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will was sitting in band, Trumpet in hand, waiting to start. He was also hoping beyond all belief that Liz would hurry up and sit down. Will was second chair trumpet, Liz was in the third seat, right next to him.Jack was sitting casually off to the back reading over his music, tapping on his snare lightly as he did so. Ana walked up to him, saxophone in hand and poked him, causing him to lose concentration. He shook his head, Jack really like her, she really seemed to like him too.  
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity, she slumped down in her chair, brown hair falling into her eyes, shadowing them. "Hi Liz. How's life treating you today?" He asked. She looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
"Fair." She said. "You. Anything exciting happen since Algebra?"  
  
"Nothing. So, do you have a date for next week?" 'No. You don't. Say that you don't, please say-'  
  
"Not yet, why?" She looked at him eyebrows raised.  
  
'Score one for Will Turner!' "I was wondering, wanna go with me?" 'Now you can say yes.'  
  
"Sure, why not. As long as you protect me from Norrington. That slimy, cheating bastard. God I hate that fag." She was glaring at the music in front of them. He was pretty sure that if he didn't change the subject, there would be a burning hole in the center of the page. Mr. Douglas might not appreciate this very much seeing as how 'Shout It Out' was an expensive piece to buy the music for.  
  
"So, did you see the new Lord of the Rings movie yet." She stopped glaring at the stand and shook her head 'no' "Do you wanna go with me and see it tomorrow?" She thought for a second.  
  
"Sounds good." She took out a pen and wrote her phone number and address on his hand. "Call me before you pick me up. If you can't get through for whatever reason e-mail me." She then rolled up his long-sleeved shirt and wrote frodolives05@aol.com (not actual e-mail) up his arm. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they began to play.  
  
Read and Review. I'll appreciate it. Perhaps so much that I'll update quicker. BTW the e-mail isn't real, and if it is, I sorry, me didn't mean to take it. I've always wanted that on my license plate. (Minus the 05 part.)  
  
. 


	4. Drum Wars

Chapter 4: Drum Wars  
  
(Skipping ahead a week for the Homecoming game)  
  
It was 5:45, fifteen minutes before the band had to be there, but there sat Jack waiting for the director. Marco, the Drum-Major was in the Court Jack had to be the 'assistant' drum major. Not something he wasn't looking forward to; he pushed himself beyond his limit for one thing: band. The only thing in school he was good at was percussion.  
  
He was sitting on a swing in the elementary building (the two buildings were connected) his band uniform bag laying on the ground next to him.  
  
Five minutes later a blue Toyota pulled into the parking lot, Ana stepped out and picked up her uniform bag and headed over to where Jack was sitting. He was fidgeting a lot. "Nervous hun?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He said to her. "This is the first time I've had to be drum major and it's Homecoming, the most important game, everyone's gonna be there savvy?" (I think it's time i threw in some pirate lingo)  
  
She grinned, "Yeah i get it Jack. You'll do fine I just know it." He shrugged and looked up when he saw the band director's red truck pull into his spot. He stood up and picked up his bag.  
  
"D!" He called, this was the nickname for the band director.  
  
"Hello Jack." he said, unlocking the band room. "Ready for tonight? Or do I have to make Dylan take your place?"  
  
Jack went wide-eyed, there was no way that the sissy-boy was going to take his place as Drum-Major, just no way. "I'll be fine D, you can count on me." he said, pulling out his drum-sticks to add emphasis.  
  
"I know you will your a really good player kid, just do what Marco does and you'll be fine." Jack nodded 'Easy for you to say' Jack thought to himself, the Drum-Majors led the annual Drum Wars that were held at the Raiders Homecoming. This would be his third year in the Drum War but his first time leading it. The routine was easy enough for him but he was still worried.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will pulled into the parking lot, he and Elizabeth arrived at five 'till. He saw Jack and Ana in their uniforms, Jack's band jacket was carelessly thrown over one shoulder, his beret already on. Ana's jacket was on but not buttoned, it was still too early.  
  
More people started to arrive after Will arrived. At exactly six o'clock D blew the whistle signaling the beginning of the run through. Everyone made their way to the practice field and got ready for the run-on.  
  
Three shrill whistles and the percussion, led by Jack onto the middle of the field. They played through Shout It Out, Cheeseburger In Paradise, and Crazy Train. Then it was Jack's turn to lead the band.  
  
He jogged to the platform, and put his snare at the bottom of the stand. He climbed up and got ready. The platform was five feet off the ground so everyone could see him. Jack blew the whistle twice and everyone moved to where they were supposed to be, making a path through the middle.  
  
Then it started, they were playing through Invisible by Clay Akien with Senior Matt Yeagley singing along with the band. He conducted through the entire thing, getting every sections cues to play correct and on time, it looked like he had done this forever.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The first quarter went smoothly, with the score tied 14-14, Raiders ball at the second quarter. The band would play every once in a while mostly Shout It Out, and the Raider Band Cheer. (Band's got the power bands got the beat, bands got the spirit to knock you off your feet!) The greatest thing was making fun of the cheerleaders who you couldn't hear even if you were in the front row of bleachers.  
  
At three minutes until half time the band lined up on the side lines and got ready for the show. Matt joined them at two minutes 'till dressed in a burgundy dress shirt and black pants...the school colors. (minus the gold.) After Matt turned up the Court came and Marco went to talk to Jack.  
  
"Hey man." He said to him, putting a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Do the drum-major proud." He smiled at Jack and he smiled back, slipping the beret back on his head, covering his highlights. The Latino joined the Homecoming Queen over in the 'throne'.  
  
The sirens started wailing, apparently someone had scored, Jack looked up to see it was now 20-14 Raiders. The kicker, Doug DiAngelo, Kelcies brother, went up to kick. The entire crowed seemed like it was holding it's breathe, like they all forgot to breathe, and when the ball sailed over the goal the Raiders side erupted in cheers, and the band started playing their Fight Song. Soon after the kick the first half of the game was over and it was time for the Mustangs to perform.  
  
They marched out onto the middle of the field, Jack counted ten people on his side off step, obviously they weren't as good as the Raiders who prided themselves on having an excellent band. They played Build Me Up Buttercup, Relax and Fins. The other band had good music even if they couldn't march well they sounded good.  
  
After The Mustangs played their Alma Mater the drum major led them off the field. Next the announcer said that the Raider Marching Band was going to play. One of the Base Drummers hit their drum three times and the Percussion started out, followed out by the first row of instruments, then the second and finally the third.  
  
D led the band through the three tunes and then it was time for the the Homecoming Court to come out. This was Jack's cue to exit. He got to the podium which had been moved to the good field and saw D handing him the conductors wand. He inhaled deeply and climbed up.  
  
"This years Raider Homecoming Court will now take their places on the field." The announcer's voice said from the box. "We have Jack Sparrow leading the band in performing Invisible for the court, with guest singer Matt Yeagley."  
  
Jack counted off with the baton and the band started playing softly and Matts voice joined in as the freshman attendants walked down the middle of the band, arm in arm.  
  
~What are you doing tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make to see that I'm alive~  
Matt sung as the freshman's took their place at the far end of the line.  
  
~If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Wait...I already am~  
The court continued to enter the line as it was now to the Junior's, Elizabeth was arm in arm with Ryan Maxwell.  
  
~I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracking your steps  
  
Each move you make  
  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life~  
  
The first set of Seniors made their way into line followed by the second.  
  
~If I was invisible  
  
Then I could watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Wait...I already am~  
  
The new King and Queen, Marco and Lily made their way up to the middle of the line where last years King and Queen were waiting for them, ready to crown them.  
  
~I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm screaming  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...~  
This was sung very quietly, barely audible as the crowns were placed on the two, and the bouquet was handed to Lily. Then Matt sung the chorus one last time, louder.  
  
~If I was invisible  
  
Then I could watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
If I was invisible...~  
  
Jack thankfully climbed down off the podium after directing the band back into their original positions, and then off the field. But Jack's job wasn't done yet. The percussion stayed in the middle of the field waiting for him. As he took his place a few steps in front of the rest of the percussion. The Mustang's marched up to them and the drum-majors shook hands.  
  
"Sparrow. Since when were you ever good enough to be Drum-Major?" Jack stopped a moment and remembered that he actually knew this person, they had been friends once upon a time. Until he betrayed his trust and almost landed him in JJC.  
  
"Barbossa." Jack spat immediately releasing his hand, but not before trying to break his fingers. He just nodded and took a step back, Jack too stepped back. "Ladies first." he said to his old friend.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Will had set his trumpet in the band stands and went over to watch the Drum War. He got close enough to hear Jack say something to the other DM. It sounded like 'Ladie's first' or something like that. Obviously there was some rivalry between the two.  
  
The two sections started out slowly, getting a better feel of each other before it turned into an all out brawl. Neither side would give up, seeming like they would actually die if they lost. The cymbals went up to join Jack who was glaring at the other DM with an almighty hate in his chocolate eyes. The he stopped, and the other gave him a victorious smile before Jack flipped his snare around so that it was behind him and walked up to the other. He, and the other drummers walked over to the person across the line form them and began to play off their drums.  
  
The snares and base drummers hit the drum one last time before throwing their sticks onto the drum heads, then falling to the ground. In four counts they were back in their original spots. Jack's drum was still behind him and he proceeded to pull out another set of drum sticks from a pocket in his drum holder.  
  
Will looked at the two lines and they continued to face off, then Jack started to play backwards, hitting the drum head with a deadly accuracy as the rest of the section mimicked him, the cymbals twirling them around themselves. (You people have seen Drumline right...that's where this came from)  
  
The Mustang line did their routine and stopped, they took off their berets and waved them like flags; they gave up. The Raiders had won. The Raider crowd erupted in cheers again as the victorious Drumline walked off the field as the game started again.  
  
Will jogged up to Jack as he set his snare down and took off his band jacket. Third quarter was the bands free time. "Wow Jack that was awesome. You did great."  
  
"Thanks Liam." Jack said, setting his beret and second set of drum sticks on his snare. "Let's get something to drink. I'm gonna die of thirst."  
  
They went up to the snack bar and groaned the line was really long. Will felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Elizabeth next to him, "Hey Liz." He said, pulling on one of her light brown curls. "You look ravishing." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Jack," she started, "Awesome job I watched the Drum War. Oh, by the way, Ana is waiting over by the fence, don't worry she has food already." She had to add the last sentence so that he would actually leave.  
  
He nodded his thanks and started to make his way over to where she had pointed out.  
  
"Does she really have food?" Will asked Elizabeth after Jack was out of hearing distance.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, well a lemonade from the band thing under the bleachers. If that counts."  
  
"I think it counts. Maybe Jack won't though, he's really thirsty. He said he was gonna 'die of thirst' as he puts it."  
  
She laughed. "Did you see the look Jack and the other DM gave each other?" She asked, he nodded in response. "I wonder what it was about, they seemed to hate each other."  
  
"I know. It was weird"  
  
*~*Ana*~*  
  
"Hey Ana!" He said to me. "Liz said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Not really just wanted to congratulate you. I told you that you would be fine." I handed him the lemonade I got for him. The sirens went off, obviously we had scored again. "What's the bet we win. Maybe this year we'll go to playoffs." He raised his eyebrows, shrugging.  
  
"I don't know," He said, finally taking his mouth away from the now empty cup. "So what are we gonna do for the rest of third quarter?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow! I am not gonna do that at a football game!" I laughed  
  
"I didn't mean it like THAT! Really. What kind of guy do you think I am?" He actually wanted me to answer that question? So I just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, what kind of guy are you?"  
  
"Well," he said putting an arm around my waist "you'll just have to wait and see won't you?"  
  
"I guess." I said, starting to head for the band stands. Jack grabbed my hand.  
  
"Hold on a minute , your just gonna leave me here all by myself?" He said tilting his head to one side.  
  
"I'm sure you can find something to entertain you." He gave me a puppy-dog pout.  
  
"I don't wanna be all alone. I wanna stay with you." I gave him a questioning look, but he looked sincere.  
  
"Fine. Come on." We headed back to the stands where a few people were already there, eating or otherwise. "I'm bored." I said as we got there, Jack sat down and pulled me into his lap.  
  
"Comfy?" He asked me. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then?" I nodded.  
  
We spent the rest of third quarter like this watching the game, cheering for out team, and yelling at them when the Mustangs scored. At the beginning of fourth quarter the score was Raiders 35 Mustangs 21. This was going to be a close game and a very embarrassing one if we lost.  
  
We continued to play through the fourth quarter, songs like Crazy Train, Shout It Out and band cheers. The team seemed to do better when we played, I noticed. By the end of the game everyone had yelled themselves hoarse, myself among them. Jack had abandoned his snare in front of me, I was still sitting in his lap and I admit it felt right, very right. He was keeping me warm in the slowly chilling night air with keeping his arms around me.  
  
With one minute until the game was over we were trailing by one point, Doug had missed the kick. We had the ball and it was fourth down. The quarterback got the ball and passed it to number 88 who ever that was, and he ran. He leaped over one of the defending side and dived at the goal line with two seconds left and landed three inches into the goal area. We had won! We started to play the fight song, but stopped as Doug made a kick, this time making it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk right again. I'm going to go to the dance not being able to talk at all, I had screamed more in the last ten minutes than I had in the last ten years.  
  
Well here you guys go....the next chapter will be the dance I promise it will be up soon I've had some computer problems but mostly their gone. I hope...R/R please I'd luff you forever. 


	5. AN: Sorry People

Hey ya'll sorry it's been so long since I last updated but my computer at home is being a bastard and won't let me go on some websites so here I am, at school in Study Hall trying to update it with absoultly no success. I WILL try to update soon but I'm not sure if I can or not, so bear with me. 


	6. Dance

If anyone noticed, my computer for now is working. It's been uploaded to XP let's just see how long it lasts afore it dies AGAIN. Thanks to all who have been reading this and I hope you aren't too pissed off at me for taking so long to update. I tell you it's not my fault. Well...actually it is cuz it's been up again for like a week, I'm just too lazy to write and have had a small case of Writer's Block. Damn that. Damn it I say!  
  
Well enough of my ranting for one day on with the story before a mob of angry peaserts, led by Dennis who is NOT an old woman but a thirty-seven year old man. ::If you have no idea WTF I'm talking about, watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail:: I don't want to die. So here you go.  
  
Chapter 5: The Dance  
  
Jack  
  
I left the game in high spirits, we had won our homecoming, something that hasn't happened for a few years. That was, until I got home. Dad was in another one of his /moods/. "Perfect." I muttered to myself, perparing for the worst. He was sitting on the deck, a bottle of Jack Dainel's in one hand and another few empty bottles of beer and other things of the sort littered the once clean area.   
  
I went in the back way to avoid the man whom I'm sorry to say shared my last name. Jason was sitting in the kitchen, doing homework. Homework? On a Friday? This boy was a definate black sheep of the family, well then again I'm no white one. But I would NEVER do homework on a weekend, or period, I should add.  
  
"Hey Jack" He said to me, not looking up from his American History book. I sat down across from him, trying to get him, metally, to look at me. He can, unlike some of the female population of the planet, resist me. Damn him. Damn him I say. But, no, don't damn him. Then I would be without sanity for a long while. "Don't you have prom or something tomorrow?"  
  
"For the last time." I tried to tell the younger boy."It's Homecoming. Say it with me, H-O-M-E-C-O-M-I-N-G."  
  
"Prom" he hissed under his breathe. I grinned at him, smirking then got up and headed up to my room. It was exactly how anyone who knew me would expect it to be. If you didn't, it may freak you out. When most people think Jack Andrew Sparrow, you think dirty man-whore. But my room is clean thank you very much. Mainly posters of my favorite bands, and a large collection of CD's from Audioslave to Yellowcard. Ordered alphabeticaly. What can I say, I'm compulsive. It's a curse.   
  
Pulling my band shirt off and tossing it aside, not caring where it landed, I crawled into bed, almost instantly regretting it. I had to leave my comfy bed to turn my light out, stupid light. While I'm in a damning mood, damn light and who ever invented the light bulb, Thomas Jefferson, or who ever. I don't at this time care who the hell invented it, they needed to die. If they werent already dead. I thought to myself.   
  
The lights went out after I fliped the switch, sending my room into darkness. Just the way nature intended. Light is bad for my complection. Or, no never mind. Just ignor my late night ranting. I'm starting to sound girlish. I think Elizabeth and Ana are being a bad influence on me. Speaking of whom, I forgot to ask Ana to the dance. "Shit." I said to the wall, jumping up off my bed, yet again. I hopped over to my phone and then a burst of understanding smacked me in the face harder than my dad's right hook. "What's her number?"  
  
The student directory is my friend, wait, I began to look in it, her name wasn't in here. Shit. This really isn't my night. "Oh well, I'll just watch a movie, and ask her to dance a few times tomorrow night." I popped in the closest DVD which happened to be Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (1) I've read the subtitles in the credits and there are no specially trained llamas in this movie. There are no llamas in this movie, trained or otherwise. But besides that.   
  
SOLDIER #1: Halt! Who goes there?   
  
ARTHUR: It is I, Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, from the castle of Camelot. King of the Britons, defeator of the Saxons, sovereign of all England!   
  
SOLDIER #1: Pull the other one!   
  
ARTHUR: I am,... and this is my trusty servant Patsy. We have ridden the length and breadth of the land in search of knights who will join me in my court at Camelot. I must speak with your lord and master.   
  
SOLDIER #1: What? Ridden on a horse?   
  
ARTHUR: Yes!   
  
SOLDIER #1: You're using coconuts!   
  
I've seen this movie too many times when I can quote it. It's really pathetic if you were to ask my professional opinion. But no one ever does. I crawled under the covers and listened to the soldiers aruge with Graham Chapman about weather or not a swallow could or could not carry a coconut. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was that Sir Gallahad and Launcelot were arguing that 150 girl bewteen the ages of sixteen and nineteen-and-a-half was great peril and Gallahad questioning Launcelot. (I bet your gay!)  
  
The next evening  
  
It was around 7:00, the dance started in an hour. I had just jumped out of the shower and dried off when Jason yelled from the living room that the phone was for me. I slid on a pair of of jeans over my boxers and picked up my phone.   
  
"Talk to me." I said into the receiver.   
  
"Jack?" The person on the other end of the line said. "Jack Sparrow." The voice hissed. I recognized it now. My most hated enemy. It suprised me that we used to be friends.   
  
"What do you want Barbossa?" I snapped into the phone. Not wanting to talk to one person who had personally made my life go from bad to worse. Mutanious bastard.  
  
"Now now now" He said, sarcasticlly "Is that any way to treat me?"   
  
"Yes." I replied. "It's more than you deserve. Now what the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Language, doesn't your daddy hit you for that." I could almost feel him smiling that evil grin. "I just wanted to say good job getting another girl, did you get into her pants yet?" That touched a nerve.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked, slaming the phone back onto the cradle. "Asshole." I hissed at the phone.   
  
Walking over to my closet, I chose a black dress shit, almost the only one I had, seeing I never had a need for one. Black looks good on me, hides how skinny I am. My ensomble was compleatly black except for the tie. "Ack. Screw this." I pulled it off in frustration. I hated them. "Too dressy." I said, unbuttoning the top button. "There. Maybe Ana will like this." I smiled, maybe I did earn the title resident man-whore. But it's hard to be a sex symbol and not be called that at my own personal hell, pardon me...school. I finished geling my hair, spiked for a change, and grabbed my car keys. (2)  
  
"Tally-ho!" I said from behind the wheel. "Off to the dance I go.!" the glowing numbers on the clock said I had fifteen minutes to get to school. Wow, it took longer than I thougt to get ready.   
  
Ana  
  
I arrived at school with Elizabeth, exactly on time. I was in a dark blue dress with spaghetti strap, knee lenget dress. Liz was in a burgandy one with a matching corasge, reminding me that I had no date. I hope I'm not the resident wall flower of the dance.  
  
"Come on." Elizabeth said, jumping out of her car, dragging me along with her. Will met her at the door, I had to admit he looked VERY good tonight, dressed in a silver shirt and black pants. He offered his arm to Liz, who took it.   
  
"Jack'll be here in about two minutes, he called before you came." I nodded my thanks and stood just inside the door. A few minutes later Jack pulled in and turned his car off. I lied, Will looked awefull, Jack was like a dark haired Adonis. I blinked a few times and made it look like I hadn't seen him and leaned against the wall, examining my fingernails.  
  
" 'ello love." He said as he came in the door spotting me.   
  
"Took you long enough." I said walking towards him. He grinned apologeticlly.   
  
"Is it too late to ask you to the dance?" He asked, offering me his arm much in the same way Will had just a few minutes ago. I gave him a small smile.   
  
"Are you asking me then?" I asked pertending to not know what he was talking about. He nodded. "Well, in that case..." I paused. His mouth dropped open. "Fine." I said, closing it with my index finger. His face lit up as he went to pay for the both of us.  
  
The music was loud, a local DJ was playing "Hot in Here" by Nelly. I spotted Will and Elizabeth over by some of Will's friends. "Come on." I said to him, leading him over to the others.   
  
"Hi Liam." he said to Will. He nodded back to him, his arm around his date, the others that I recognized as being on the cross country team. There was Mike and Ryan, both in my math class, Bree, Mike's date who I sat next to in band,I didn't know the others.  
  
Other songs came on including Crazy Train for the band. I had to laugh when Invisible started to play and Jack screamed. "NOOO!" He moaned. "Bad memories." He held his head in his hands.  
  
"You did fine yesterday. Now, dance boy." I told him. He was happy to oblige, following me and the others out onto the middle of the floor.   
  
Mike  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" I asked Bree, she and Kelcie were talking and I felt a little left out. Forgive a guy for getting jealous.   
  
"Yeah." she said. Invisible came on and I took this as my cue. I asked her to dance and led her onto the floor, following Will and his date.   
  
"You look great tonight you know." I said, wrapping my arms around her small waist. She blushed, and mouthed 'thanks'. She did though, in her dark green knee length, strapless dress(slightly shorter in the front than back) I raised my eyebrows at her. "A little revealing aren't we?" I asked her, smiling. She saw it and smiled back, nodding, as to say 'whatever you say'. She rested her head on my shoulder as we rocked back and forth slowly. Her hair smelled really good, like strawberry's and cream.   
  
The song ended and we reluctantly broke apart. "I'm gonna get a drink, commin with?" she looked over her shoulder and headed towards the punch table. I followed her, my hands going, once again around her waist, kissing her lightly on the neck.   
  
"Get a room." I heard Ryan say from behind me. (3) I turned, letting go of Bree. Ryan was standing behind me, Sarah next to him.   
  
"What about you two, do YOU need a room?" I laughed evily. Sarah hit me on the arm lightly. "What, like you wouldn't want that." I said to her. She shrugged, obvioulsy agreeing with me."See, I knew you would like the room all to yourself, so i left it for you. Unlike some people," I glanced at Ryan, lowering my voice so only he could hear. "My snake know's when feeding time is." I raised my eyebrows at him and strolled away to let him ponder that thougt. As soon as I was out of earshot, I had to laugh. The look on his face was priceless. Simply priceless. It was a mastercard moment. Bree joined me a moment later and looked at me funny.  
  
"What did you do now?" she asked me. "Wait, don't tell me, I don't think I wanna know." 'Smart move chicky' I thought to myself.   
  
"Good move toots." I answered cheekily. She smiled and lightly hit me on the shoulder, but making it up with a kiss. 'Damn I'm lucky' I thought inwardly, looking down at the georgous girl now leaning her head on my shoulder. She shivered slightly because of the fog machine located next to our spot. "Cold love?" I asked her, holding her closer to me.   
  
She sighed in response turning to face the dance floor. Students began to make a circle around the court. My dates section leader was Homecoming King. Marco was dancing with Lily, the Homecoming Queen. There was clapping as their song ended and they made their way to join the throng of people. Elizabeth, Will's date re-joined him after the dace with Ryan as Ryan returned to the waiting Sarah. He kissed her as they made their way back to the dance floor.   
  
"They look cute together no?" Bree asked me. I nodded and took her smaller hand in mine.   
  
"Let's dance." I said, hugging her body closer to mine, never wanting to let go. I heard someone come up and whisper something in my ear. It was Ryan. I leaned my head closer to him so I could hear.  
  
"Feeding time?" he asked, I turned a shade of red and shook my head 'no'. "Sure." He said, walking back to his date.  
  
"What was that one about?" Bree questioned, looking up at me out of her silvery blue eyes.   
  
"Nothing." I replied  
  
Jack  
  
Ana and I had been dancing for a while when Marco walked over to me to congradulate me once again for my preformance at the game yesterday. I smiled, blushing which was something I rarely did, except when I spike punch like I did yet again tonight. You would think the school would learn NOT to drink it but noooo. They continue to intoxicate themselves. But this year i didn't put as much in as I normally would. Aslo making sure neither I nor Ana wene anywhere near it.  
  
It was nearing ten thirty, there was only about a half hour of the dance left. "Hey, Ana, wanna go get something to eat?" I asked her ploping down in a chair by one of the round senior tables, pushed over to the wall.  
  
"Sure." she said, standing up, "Lets go." I followed her and told Liz she didn't need a ride anymore. We both climbed into my car, a '68 'vette. I loved my car, but not as much as other things.   
  
"Where to?" I asked, looking at her before I pulled out of my parking space. I look again, she shrugged.   
  
"Can we stop at my house so I can change? I hate wearing dreses." I nodd and turn, somehow I know exactly where she lives, maybe it was instince but I got there and gave her time to get dressed, sittng in the living room. Her mother walked down the stairs to tell me she was almost ready and if we wanted to stay here and she would fix us something.  
  
"Thank you," I say politely. "that would be better I think. If it's not too much trouble." she brushed the thought away and headed to the kitchen.   
  
I ate popcorn and those personal pizzas with Ana and her Mother whos name I learned was Rae. We sat for a while in a comfortable silence. I was starting to fall asleep at the table, resting my head in my arms. "Tired hun?" Rae asked me. I nodded sleeply, yawning at the same time. "You can sleep on the couch if you want, you don't have to drive home tonight."  
  
I nodded my thanks, smiling at her, I dont think she saw but I did just the same. "Do you need to call you parents?" she asked, as she came back into the kitchen from putting an extra blanket and pillow on the couch.   
  
I laughed hollowly. "Great joke." I said "My mother died when I was five, that's when the love ended. There and then. My stupid dad and his damn fists-" I stopped myself in time to save myself from the questions I knew were comming.   
  
Ana gave me a suprized look. "That's where those cuts and bruises came from last week." She said, realization shone on her face. "I-I-Jack, I'm sorry hun, I should have noticed. I'm so stupid not to think of it before. I-" I cut her off.  
  
"It's ok Ana." I said simply, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one but Liam and you two know. I'm not real thrilled about my family, any of them for that matter."   
  
Ana's mother broke the silence, suggesting that we watch a movie. I nodded in forced agreement, following my girlfriend..or I think she technically isn't since I never truley asked her out. It didn't matter, I followed one of my few true friends over to the couch. I sat at one end and she used me as a pillow. Her mother put in a movie after asking us what we wanted to watch. Neither having any ideas. I saw the name Johnny Depp on the cover of the box. Benny and Joon. I think it was just me, but I think I look a little like him. I shrugged to myself and settled back and watched the movie. Ana fell asleep on my lap, so I carried her up to her room and gave her a little goodnight kiss before turning the lights out. "Night love." I whispered to her sleeping form.  
  
I left the room and went back to my couch and turned the TV off, the movie ended as I was taking Ana up to her room. Rae came to turn out the living room light. "Good night Jack." She said from the wall. "Sweet dreams." I blushed in the dark, second time tonight. It's been so long since I had a mother figure in my life. I told her this, and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Three times. Damn it. "Good night hun." She left me to think for about twenty minutes until I fell asleep, arms under my head, looking out the window at the moonless night.  
  
(1) the Holy Grail also does not belong to me, but I DO have my own copy if that counts for anything. If you want to read the script, click on this little link or type it in if it's being bitchy and won't make it's self a link.   
  
(2) does he sound a little vain here or is it just me? O-well i think it's the brain damage he isn't the brightest crayon in the box as we all know, he's allowed to be a retard a few times.  
  
(3)If you don't remember who I'm talking about i suggest you re-read chapter 3 i believe it is, all the names are in there, or is it chapter 2? i dunno. 


End file.
